hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hendrix Field Days And Linguistic Adventure
Back to Hendrix Underwood Hendrix Field Days: Hendrix tells his past story with his kids, as he goes out with them to spend them, while his mother sometimes does work or be with them, too, Hendrix battle against enemies and including Van Harden, from the Science fair, as Hendrix does it right in front of his kids with his wife, as they defeated Van Harden, knowing that Nathan and Natalie knows that the story is true. Hendrix begins to track down a secret enemy, as he disappeared for 3 days, during to other protocols. It causes Dr. Underwood to find her husband, which she did and deeply cares about him when she needed most. Hendrix and his team battle against new villains, Kyra, Rio, RDX, Pole, and Fillion, as they all manage to take over kingdoms of castles to run operation to hack, they manage to defeat the group with the help old allies and stop them from making the virus going all around the world, causing threats and media hate towards a company owner name, Sam Saul, who been stealing money and weapons, as Bill Decker team up with Hendrix, after they have a fight, causing not to know, Sam was defeated by Hendrix and his team and took down the rest of his empire Hendrix earned the Freedom of Calimonia and some cities, as well as raising money for charity as well. Commander Hendrix has a statue of himself outside of Providence Accord, with naming him (Hendrix Underwood, Protector of the world, Freedom of speech and Best Soldier in this country history). After Hendrix Field Days And Before Linguistic Adventure: Hendrix helps Nathan train, that he wants to become like his dad, he joins the Corps at age 18, as Natalie followed suit 2 years later, serving with her dad at Providence Accord. Natalie decided to stay at this house and keep an eye on his parents, forever to look after them, who treated them much love since birth. Linguistic Adventure: Age 53, Hendrix Underwood still works under Saunders, but added new members, Natalie, Walsh, Harlan, and Earl, for the Providence Squad, Natalie rejects the Cybernetics and he doesn't need one, as Nathan got his own cybernetics to provide that he can fight alongside his dad. Chandler wants to destroy CEO, so that his company becomes the best and become rich for weapons and tech for his army, Nathan defeated him, as Chandler did enough damage, as Hendrix is proud of his son. Age 55, Hendrix began to battle his old foe, Montana, who using suits and to battle against many enemies, as he defeated Nathan and Natalie, Hendrix went in full of rage, as Montana uses it to mutate monsters to some soldiers of experiments, as Hendrix turn them back to normal, from the help from, Bill and Apex Man, as Montana was sent to the Linguistic Asylum as Nathan and Natalie are okay. During, Van Harden overpowering every company, Hendrix defeated all of Van Harden's droids, as his son, Nathan defeated him with his Cybernetics power him up. Age 57, Hendrix and Nathan beat Chandler after he nearly attacks the White House to get the nuke codes. Hendrix and Nathan, helped NASA space station scientist to destroy Kel once and for all, after boarding this NASA station of his hacking abilities. Rex collected five energy of his powers to form his own way of creating his world, Hendrix helps Nathan to defeat Rex, with his energy powers and together to use their Cybernetics. Hendrix is proud that Nathan developed since becoming into a Corp member.